$ B = \left[\begin{array}{rr}-1 & 1 \\ 1 & -2\end{array}\right]$ What is the determinant of $ B$ ?
Solution: The determinant of a 2x2 matrix can be computed the following way: $ = $ In this specific case, $ = $ $ = 1 $